Estofado de jabalí
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Había aguardado pacientemente por ella, pero por fin era suya: la libertad, la fruta más deliciosa.
1. El desayuno

_Disclaimer_ : nada me pertenece, porque todo es de George Martin (y de la HBO).

Esta historia participa en el reto "La muerte es tan… definitiva" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. El primer capítulo también forma parte de los **Desafíos** del mismo foro. Es para Dani Valdez, tarde pero seguro.

…

 **El desayuno**

Cersei había escuchado que a los hombres gordos y viejos se les solía parar el corazón. Un buen día se llevaban la mano al pecho y caían fulminados al suelo, jadeantes y macilentos, y cuando sus esposas daban con ellos sus latidos ya se habían apagado y sus cuerpos se encontraban fríos y rígidos, sin vida.

Robert era cada día un poco más de ambas cosas; quizá no lo suficientemente viejo, pero estaba segura de que ya debía estar lo suficientemente gordo. Había regado todo el desayuno con una fuerte cerveza negra y lo engullía de tal forma que la hacía pensar que su señor esposo prescindía de la habilidad de respirar. Mientras veía como los huevos, la panceta y el pescado frito desaparecían en la cueva oscura que era su boca, se contuvo para no vomitar.

Apenas podía recordarle como el hombre que fue una vez, tan alto, fuerte, vigoroso, tan majestuoso y bello como solo podía serlo un rey. El día de su boda se sentía como se debían sentir las doncellas de las canciones, aunque Cersei también pensó, sin pizca de ingenuidad, que un hombre como Robert Baratheon la follaría cada noche hasta desfallecer de placer.

La reina apretó las mandíbulas. La maravillosa vida en la corte que imaginó para sí se había convertido en una historia de terror de campamento y su señor esposo, en un viejo gordo y un patán que la deshonraba con su simple existencia.

—¿Estás bien, mami?

—Perfectamente, mi amor. —En momentos como ese, era cuando más se alegraba de que Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella no fuesen de la semilla de Robert—. Cómete los huevos también, Tommen, o no podrás crecer fuerte y sano, como Joffrey.

—Como papá —terció el niño.

Robert miró al niño por encima de la copa, la apuró y luego revolvió el cabello rubio de Tommen con una manaza torpe. Compuso una sonrisa desganada, comentó algo sobre una maza, y después se recostó sobre la silla para digerir el desayuno.

Cersei advirtió una mueca en el rostro de Joffrey, celosa y disgustada. ¿Podía el mayor de sus hijos sentir envidia de Tommen, solo porque Robert le había hecho caso unos cuarenta segundos? Cuando eran más pequeños, les prestaba más atención, debía reconocer. No la suficiente como para llamarla educación, pero Robert hacía algo más que pasarles la zarpa por la cabeza, como si fuesen chuchos.

—Hoy iré a entrenar al patio con el Perro —anunció Joffrey, de repente—. Con espadas de verdad, por supuesto, acero de la forja. El niño Stark no podría manejar una de esas ni viviendo cien años.

—Ese niño tiene las piernas rotas —masculló el rey, sin mirarlo—, ¿cómo va a manejar el acero?

—No me refería a ese niño, padre —se apresuró a responder—, sino al mayor de los Stark.

—Robb Stark está al mando de Invernalia ahora mismo —replicó Robert—. No es ningún niño.

Joffrey se mordió la lengua. La mueca celosa había dado paso a una mueca rabiosa. Tan pronto como sus tres hijos se retiraron a sus quehaceres, Cersei clavó una mirada rencorosa en Robert. Él la ignoró durante un buen rato, hasta que no pudo contener más la lengua.

—¿Qué te pasa, mujer?

—No debiste hacerlo.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó, desganado.

—Humillar a Joffrey de esa manera. Trataba de impresionarte, de buscar tu aprobación. Tiene doce años, maldita sea, Robert. Siempre te has comportado con ellos como si no te importasen.

—No es cierto —masculló, revolviéndose en el asiento.

—Sí lo es.

—Claro que me importan —insistió—. ¿Pero qué querías que dijese al respecto?

—Cualquier cosa —replicó—, cualquier cosa que no fuese ensalzar a otro chico para menospreciar sus logros.

—Te comportas como una histérica —Robert hizo un aspaviento—, no he menospreciado ninguno de sus logros. Se va a entrenar con una espada de acero ¿y qué? Todos los chicos de su edad lo hacen, Cersei.

La reina apretó los puños, deseando golpear a Robert con ellos. Ella tenía que hacerlo todo por Joff, porque Robert no movería un dedo por él, jamás. Ya se lo había dejado claro cuando se había negado a castigar a la mocosa de Ned Stark, y se lo había dejado claro mucho antes de eso, aquella vez que casi le saltó los dientes de un bofetón por la gata preñada; y a ella misma también, en su noche de bodas.

—Yo también podría manejar una espada —soltó—, no es que no sepa cómo hacerlo.

El gordo de su esposo se quedó mirándola unos segundos, luego soltó una carcajada tal que se le congestionó el rostro y la salivilla le fue a parar a la barba enmarañada.

—No me digas —Robert se rellenó la copa—. ¿Has estado practicando a escondidas con ser Aron Santagar, para algún día matarme mientras duermo?

Una sonrisa se le perfiló en el rostro, irónica, y Cersei imaginó que ella debía lucir la misma en el suyo.

—No sería necesario —respondió con suavidad—, te vas a matar tú solo con todo lo que comes y todo lo que bebes.

—Maldita sea, mujer —Robert volvió a reírse—, creo que tienes razón.

—Fue por Jaime —dijo—, el entrenamiento, digo.

—Con Jaime, ya.

— _Por_ él —puntualizó—, cuando éramos pequeños, nos parecíamos tanto que si nos cambiábamos la ropa, no podían distinguirnos. Yo iba en su lugar, practicaba con su espada, recibía las lecciones y me llenaban de cardenales; era satisfactorio, en cierta manera.

—Lo es —Robert la miraba con curiosidad, por encima de la copa—. ¿Y cuándo dejasteis de hacer eso?

—Cuando me crecieron las tetas. —«Pero entonces empezamos a hacer otras cosas.»— Después de eso, a mí solo me dejaban bordar y cantar canciones, y Jaime se fue a servir de escudero a lord Crakehall.

—Vaya, menuda guerrera se ha perdido Poniente. Y yo que pensaba que la última había sido Visenya Targaryen —por su tono de voz, Cersei advirtió que todo le parecía muy divertido—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Habrías participado en el Torneo de la Mano.

—Habría sido descortés opacarte, a ti y a tu leyenda, mi señor. Todavía hay quien cuenta tus hazañas del pasado con ese mazo tuyo.

Robert vació la copa antes de contestar, sin dejar de observarla. Sabía que había picado su orgullo.

—Es un pasado muy reciente, mi señora —replicó—, si cierro los ojos aún veo como el pecho de Rhaegar Targaryen se hunde bajo el peso de mi martillo. Es un martillo, no un mazo. Un martillo de guerra, de hierro, forjado por Donal Noye. Lo sabes bien, mujer.

—Lo había olvidado —sonrió.


	2. La comida

…

 **La comida**

La mano de la reina voló hasta su entrepierna para darle un cariñoso apretón. Lancel dio un respingo.

Antes de poder cerrar la boca, los criados entraron para llevarse las bandejas de la comida: remolachas con mantequilla, panaché de verduras regadas con zumo de limón, guiso de cangrejo y pan de centeno con queso y trocitos de pera. La reina ordenó que les rellenasen las copas antes de que volviesen a retirarse.

—Primo, ¿no bebes?

Lancel asintió y bebió un buen trago, como impulsado por un resorte. Cersei le miraba fijamente e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, decidió bajar la vista. Su prima era bellísima, con el cabello de oro batido y dos esmeraldas en sus ojos, como todos los Lannister. Los labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada, inteligente. El descenso le llevó a su cuello fino y al nacimiento de sus pechos, cautivos bajo el vestido de seda carmesí. Lancel ya se había fijado en todos esos detalles de su anatomía, los que la ropa permitía ver, la primera vez que habían comido juntos. Y la segunda, y la tercera.

Lancel se había percatado de cómo la soledad se cernía sobre la reina, a pesar de rodearse constantemente de caballeros y doncellas. Las reinas soportaban pesadas cargas sobre sus hombros, como Cersei le había explicado, y el rey no hacía nada por aligerar el peso: como su escudero, lo acompañaba en sus viajes, a las tabernas y a la calle de la Seda y, de vez en cuando, al salón del trono. A Lancel le daba la impresión de que los hombros de su prima eran demasiado delicados y no podrían resistir mucho más tiempo.

Recordaba como Cersei había reprimido las lágrimas durante su tercer almuerzo juntos. Luego le había dado las gracias por estar con ella. Ser Jaime pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hermanos juramentados y había olvidado a su hermana de sangre, el Gnomo nunca la había apreciado y lord Tywin permanecía en la Roca desde hacía años. Cersei le había confesado que no se fiaba de nadie en Desembarco del Rey y que, por fin, podía contar con alguien. Con él.

—Es sencillo, ¿verdad? —Susurró. Le puso la copa vacía delante, para que se la rellenase—. Perfecto, así. Lo haces muy bien.

Era verdad: era sencillo. Solo tenía que servir el vino, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra más. Era lo que hacía normalmente.

—Él tendrá sed, mucha sed —la reina acercó los labios a su oreja, su voz era un murmullo apenas audible—. Lo haces muy bien, Lancel, solo tienes que hacerlo así, para que nuestro rey no… se seque.

Lancel divisó las frascas de vino preparadas al fondo de la habitación, cubiertas con un paño. El vino era oscuro y amargo, fuerte, tres veces más fuerte de lo normal. Era una buena cosecha del Rejo enviada por los Redwyne, para que el rey Robert se regalase el paladar. A él le encantaba, le entraba como agua de manantial. Pensó que, pese a ello, podría advertir la diferencia…

Cuando una frase acudió a su mente, la mano de su prima volvió a descender hasta su entrepierna, y la frase desapareció y se olvidó de lo que tenía que objetar. La mano trabajaba en una suave fricción, suave, lenta y tortuosa, que lo hacía apretar las mandíbulas.

—Eres el único hombre que puede hacerlo —dijo ella— y el único en el que puedo confiar.

«Tyrek también es escudero —pensó—, Tyrek también podría hacerlo, pero es un niño y yo un hombre. Tyrek no tiene la confianza de la reina. Ella está sola y confía en mí, la reina tiene muchas obligaciones, la reina está cansada, pero la reina es una leona, es una leona…»

—Tyrek carece de tu determinación —era como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos—, de tu habilidad, de tu hombría.

«Y el rey necesita distraerse —añadió mentalmente—, sí, solo será una distracción más para él. La caza y el vino, lo hace siempre.»

Tenía la boca seca.

—Estaría tan complacida, Lancel —aseguró. Hacía rato que se había endurecido, la procesión lenta de la mano de Cersei ya había llegado bajo la tela, rodeando su miembro con dedos cálidos y ágiles—. Complacida de verdad. Ojalá pudiese recompensarte como solo tú te mereces, pero..., mi doncellez, mi juventud, se las llevó Robert, y fue tan ingrato. A ti ya no…

—No, oh no, quiero decir, sí —se apresuró—, quiero decir que… Alteza, vos sois la luz del Occidente, la luz que ilumina Desembarco del Rey. Sois tan… bella, tanto como un amanecer.

—¿De veras? —Cersei sonrió contra sus labios—. Qué galante eres, primo, menos mal que te tengo.


	3. La cena

…

 **La cena**

Lo habían cocinado con setas y manzanas y, francamente, tenía un aspecto regio. Los cocineros le habían vuelto a clavar el cuchillo de caza entre los ojos, allí donde Robert le había dado muerte, lo que le confería un aspecto más fiero. Le habría gustado conservar la cabeza del animal, pero tendría que conformarse con el cuchillo.

—Más vino —dijo a uno de los criados—, vino tinto del Rejo, era el favorito del rey.

El gordo de su esposo había muerto.

Muerto.

Lo único que no le agradaba era vestir de luto, tenía la piel demasiado blanca y la hacía parecer un cadáver. «Vale la pena —se dijo—, unos cuantos días de luto por un futuro brillante, viudez… libertad.»

Saludó a su primo levantando la copa. Lancel parecía taciturno, pero estaba segura de que no abriría la boca. Su primo era un idiota y lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Más tarde tendría que recompensarle… Jaime llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera para su gusto, hacía bastante de la última vez. No le vendría mal a ella, tampoco.

«Jaime también ha sido un idiota —pensó—, si no hubiese tirado al niño por la ventana, Stark no estaría metiendo el hocico en mis asuntos.» Ned Stark caería tarde o temprano, como Jon Arryn y Robert, todos caían. Era el más idiota de todos y no tenía ni idea de cómo jugar. Se había atrevido a advertirla, a aconsejarla, como si necesitase su guía. Hiciese lo que hiciese, Ned Stark estaba perdido. Renly había huido con el rabo entre las piernas y Stannis había hecho lo mismo incluso mucho antes.

«Ellos tendrían que haber caído primero —eso la molestaba—, a Renly le gustan los muchachitos y Stannis tiene esa hija enferma, con los dos muertos, nadie discutiría el derecho de Joffrey.» No les tenía miedo a ninguno. El que más le preocupaba era Ned Stark, con su patético honor por bandera, pero él no escondería un as bajo la manga. Carecía del ingenio necesario.

El vino estaba delicioso. Le sabía a triunfo.


End file.
